Sick days
by countrypanther14
Summary: Ava gets sick, and Danny offers to take care of her. Sparks fly between the two. Rated just to be safe


Ava sat on her knees, her head over the toilet; she had been throwing up in the bathroom the whole day.

"Hey Ava," Luke called through the door, "Are you done in there? We still have to meet Peter for training."

"I'll be right out." she gagged; she got up and flushed the toilet, walking to the sink to rinse her mouth and check her temperature, which was over 104 degrees. _I'll be out of it before I could start._ she thought, trying to keep her heavy lids open.

* * *

After training, Ava was starting to feel like she would throw up again, she was still behind the others, so she stopped and took a break; her palms were digging into her knees and she was trying to take in at least one deep breath, but the nauseous feeling didn't fade and she fell to her knees, pulled her mask up over her nose, and threw up again.

Never in her entire life did Ava feel so disgusted by himself, and the horrid taste of bile wasn't making it any better; she gagged and almost choked on her own vomit as she tried to stop herself vomiting even more. She sat on her knees for what seemed like hours before she was able to get back to the SHIELD tri carrier and find her team in the lounging room, already back in their civilian clothing; she did the same, but when she went into the lounging room, she sat down on the couch, next to Luke and fell asleep.

* * *

Ava woke up the next morning, still on the couch, she felt worse than she did the day before; her throat was burning, her head felt like someone had dropped a load of bricks onto it, and she felt like she was going to be sick again. She stretched, trying to ignore the throbbing pain in her head,

"Morning Ava." Danny yawned,

Ava yawned and tried to get comfortable again as her stomach acids burned her throat, trying to make her get sick again.

"Are you okay?" he asked, "You don't look too good." he sat down next to her and patted her knee, feeling her forehead, "You're burning up."

"Tell me something I don't know." she coughed,

"Can I get you anything?" he asked,

"Something for my throat," she coughed; she broke into a fit of coughing, which soon subsided as she started wheezing.

"Are you okay?" he asked,

"B-Bronchitis..." she wheezed, "Need my inhaler."

Luke came in and kept his eyes glued on Ava as she struggled to breathe, "What's wrong with Ava?" he asked,

"She's sick, and her bronchitis is acting up." Danny said, "Can you go check her room for her inhaler?"

"Sure." Luke said turning around and going the opposite direction; he came back a few minutes later with a blue inhaler and tossed it to Danny.

Danny helped Ava as she used her inhaler and coughed,

"I'll make you some tea." he said, feeling her forehead again, "And maybe the thermometer." he left and came back a few minutes later with the thermometer and a steaming cup of green tea with two spoons of sugar and some milk, usually the way she liked it; he took the thermometer from her mouth and gave her the tea, "106.2." he said, "I think we should go down to the medical bay."

"No." Ava said, "I'll be fine," she finished the tea and fell back to sleep, her head resting on Danny's lap,

"I'll take her back to her room," Luke said,

"No," Danny said, "I'll take her." he got up and scooped her into his arms as she purred in her sleep and yawned.

Ava woke up a few hours later, curled up in a ball with her head once again resting on Danny's lap, but she was in her room.

"Hey," Danny said gently,

"Hey," she yawned,

"Feeling better?" he asked,

"Yeah," she said scratching at her back, "But I have this huge knot in my back, and it's bugging me." she flipped onto her stomach and did a big cat stretch as Danny's hand glowed yellow and gently rubbed her back.

The muscles in Ava's back loosened under Danny's touch, almost as if he had melted away all the tension and stress she had in her back; she sat up and curled up next to him, laying her head on his shoulder,

"Well, at least your fever went down." he said, he kissed her forehead gently as Ava moved her hands across his chest,

"You're nice and warm." she yawned,

"How are you cold?" he laughed, fixing her blanket so it covered them both.

Ava said nothing, she just gave Danny a quick kiss on the lips and fell back to sleep,

Danny just held Ava in his arms, rubbing her back gently; he kissed her lips gently and then her forehead again,

Ava smiled in her dreams, she didn't like getting sick, but she was glad that Danny was there, he was her comfort...her peace...her...love.


End file.
